Dark Grace: Rose Kiss
by A Star Rewriter
Summary: Grace (OC) is asked by Sakura and Tomoyo to check out an old castle but as it turns out it unlocks some of Clows and even Grace's past. So where did Sakura disappear to! Will they find her and the mystery of this castle and Clows past? Please be nice first Card Captor story.
1. Chapter 1: An Adventure Awaits

**First Cardcaptor Sakura storu so please be nice. I'll try my vary best to make it interesting.**

 **Hope you like and enjoy! Favorite and/or Follow to support the story.**

Dark Grace: Rose Kiss

A card captor story.

Chapter one: An Adventure Awaits.

(Grace POV)

What was an adventure?

So many could answer and yet there was so much to say about it.

As for me, I say an adventure is one were you least expect it to be.

I'm Grace. Abby Grace Pevensie. But just call me Grace.

I'm a magical witch from the time of Clow Reed himself and I just so happened to be close friends with the card captor.

Sakura is a dear girl and I love her spirit. not just the fact she is a descendant of Clow.

I used my own magic to split my light and dark magics into two bodies. I am the light half while my twin sister, Sora, is the dark half.

Sora and I never grew up together. She was adopted and raised with a different family.

Me? raised by three older sisters.

But enough about that. The reason I'm here is...Tomoyo's mother asked her own daughter to check out this old castle for a photo shoot. it's dark and it's night. I'm late as it would be to meet up with her and Sakura.

I wasn't afraid of the dark thank goodness.

"Man. This place is so...old." I said as I tried to open up the gate. Pushing on it and even getting a running start and using my shoulders to bust it wasn't enough. "Maybe the key is somewhere." I said. Looking around I knew this place was over grown.

My cell started ringing.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Grace! thank goodness. It's Sakura. Are you here?"

Sakura sounded like she found the mother load of gold.

"Yeah. But the gate won't open."

"I see. The key might have fallen out of the hole when we came by. Look around under the gate. it can't have gotten far." Sakura told me.

"Thanks. This place sure is big and everything is over grown." I noted.

"Yes. Tomoyo said her mother didn't mention that but with all the pretty flowers, you need a professional to remove them all." Sakura said.

We hung up a little later. By a professional...

"Ow!" I felt thorns on my finger tips as I moved them around in the weeds and flowers on the ground. I kept on digging till finally I found the key.

"There it is." I stood up off my knees and opened up the gate. I also dragged a rock over to hold the gate open so it won't close on us again. And kept the key in my pocket.

"This castle must have had some people living in it." i said passing three statues.

One that looked to be a king, next to him a queen and one other one... "I can't make him out. it's a man for sure but...Not a prince?" I said to myself. "Who are you people?" I asked again. I continued on to find Sakura and Tomoyo.

"Okay. What will this trip be like?" An adventure no doubt.

End of chapter 1.


	2. Chapter 2: A Princess Grave

**First Cardcaptor Sakura story so please be nice. I'll try my vary best to make it interesting.**

 **Hope you like and enjoy! Favorite and/or Follow to support the story.**

 **I'm so sorry it's been forever since I updated. Things have gotten way out of hands and my time was split between other stories, school, and my family's schedule. So heres hoping these next few chapters do well. I've been trying to write them up on my pad first then type them up.**

 **Always know where your story is going.**

Dark Grace: Rose Kiss

A card captor story.

Chapter two: A Princess Grave

(Grace POV)

I entered through the gate and found a beautiful fountain in the center of what I guessed was a quart yard. There was water still in the fountain but it was covered in so much moss that there was no way it still worked.

But then...why was the moss so wet? It hasn't rained here. Has it?

"Grace!" Shouted a voice. And there was Tomoyo herself.

"Tomoyo. Thanks for having me here." I told her as I hugged her.

"It's great your here. I want you to check this out." She lead the way down a path through what I thought was a play area for child or some romantic spot. But once we got there...

"A cemetery?" I asked. Looking ahead I could see graves. And a statue stood off to the side. "Look at this first." Tomoyo said.

I looked to where she was pointing. It was one of the graves. Why did it say Brier Rose?

"As in the sleeping princess tale?" I asked.

"Maybe." Tomoyo shrugged. "But that's not all." She said walking forward. "There are more stranger things here then we realized." She said.

We walked till reaching a tower. "It's a bell tower. I have been up there already. Counted at least seven bells."

Odd. Wouldn't most have a even amount? "Why seven?"

"It's also a watch tower." Tomoyo said. She opened up the huge doors and walked inside.

"Come on up." She said. I stood there for a moment before Tomoyo pulled me in.

We went to the top and there were such huge bells. I counted them. Two, four, "Seven?" But the seventh one was more old and cracked. "The others are more new." I said.

"Look over here." Tomoyo said. I turned to see a great view of the side of the castle. "Holy Magics!" I shouted. The echo was loud and rang right in my ears.

"I know. It's really loud. But check this out." Tomoyo pointed to the telescope. "What's wrong with that?" I asked her.

"Look through it." She told me.. She pulled out her own binoculars.

I took a breath and walked over to look through. "What am I looking for?" This is an old castle." I spoke. But Tomoyo ignored me. She was staring at something.

I was curious so I went on ahead and looked in.

What I could see was the wall of the castle-

Wait. "Oh. My. -"

End of Chapter 2.


	3. Chapter 3: Looking Through Glass Eye

**First Cardcaptor Sakura story so please be nice. I'll try my vary best to make it interesting.**

 **Hope you like and enjoy! Favorite and/or Follow to support the story.**

 **I'm so sorry it's been forever since I updated. Things have gotten way out of hands and my time was split between other stories, school, and my family's schedule. So here's hoping these next few chapters do well. I've been trying to write them up on my pad first then type them up.**

 **Always know where your story is going.**

Dark Grace: Rose Kiss

A card captor story.

Chapter three: Looking Through Glass Eye.

(Grace POV)

Looking through the telescope I saw the ruins of the castle up close. Or so I thought. What I was looking at was a huge bird cage with a mat and blankets all over the place.

"What? is someone possibly living here? In the castle?" I asked.

"Maybe. But I can't see clearly in the telescope. So my binoculars helped a little." Tomoyo explained.

"Then why? Why would someone be here at all?" I asked. This was getting weirder. How could someone be here at all?

"What did you see that I didn't?"

"I saw the cage. Pillows, Blankets, the room I guessed must have been a messenger room. Where people sent birds to take messages to and from other kingdoms or towns." Tomoyo said.

It was possible. I checked my phone to see if Sakura called or texted. Nothing. Odd. Why hasn't she tried to contact me?

"Did you tell Sakura I was in the gate?" I asked Tomoyo.

"No. I haven't heard from her this whole time." Tomoyo said.

"Here. See for yourself in the room." Tomoyo handed me her binoculars. I took them and looked through. They really were clean. But what was puzzling me was why would someone live here? And on top of it. Why have a grave with the name of a fairy tale princess?

Things didn't make any sense. Looking around at the whole castle was almost like out of a book. Three towers. This is from the side of the castle. "What has Sakura found?" I asked.

"There is a church. Off on the other side of us. And she said there was an armory room too. The last thing she told me was that there was some secret passage." Tomoyo explained.

"A secret passage?" that couldn't be right. that WAS out of some fairy tale book.

"Why three towers?" I asked myself. Looking more closely I could see where on lead. And it was to the bird cage. But the other two... "Where do these towers go?"

"Oh and something else." Tomoyo said. I looked over at here. Waiting for her to tell me.

"In that child play area we passed. Sakura and I looked around there and found this cute little doll." She said. "Sakura figured we better return it to the room of the child it belonged to." She said.

"Child? How did you know?"

"Well. I don't. Sakura said it. It looked so cute. Little red dress, dark hair, bright blue eyes, and it had this little bracelet on it's right arm." She explained.

The bracelet got me. "Was it...by chance... A golden one. With the word "Grace" on it?" I asked hoping it wasn't what I thought it was.

"Yes. Actually." Tomoyo said. That was it! "We need to get Sakura." I said. Suddenly the bells began to ring. Tomoyo and I screamed. Covering our ears from the loud bangs and clangs above our heads.

"Ah!" I grabbed Tomoyo's hand and made a run for it. The noise echoed so loud it felt like my ears were bleeding.

"This is more worse then nails on the black boards at school!" I shouted.

I ran till we reached the graves. Taking a deep breath. Tomoyo was finally able to hear again.

"What was that?"

"I think someone is here and wants us to leave." I told her.

"But how?" Tomoyo asked.

"I don't know. But call Sakura. We are getting out of here till the morning." I said.

As Tomoyo pulled out her phone she tried to call Sakura. "Nothing. Maybe her phone is dead?" Tomoyo said.

I sighed. I tried my cell and again Sakura didn't answer. "What do we do now?" I asked. "Doesn't matter. We need to-" I froze. Reading what one of these graves said.

 _Here lies the great daughter of the Pevensie family._

 _Abby Grace Pevensie._

That was MY name. No one knew it.

"Grace?" Tomoyo called my name.

"We need to find Sakura and get out of here! NOW!" I shouted. Grabbing Tomoyo we headed back the way we came.

And there in the child area was a bench swing. That wasn't there before. And neither was the doll that looked exactly like... "Sakura?!" Tomoyo shouted.

And then there was another doll. Sitting next to her. "Me. When I was a child. The day I became Clow Reeds apprentice. And future wife." I said.

Just who was here?

End of Chapter 3.


	4. Chapter 4: The Castle

**First Cardcaptor Sakura story so please be nice. I'll try my vary best to make it interesting.**

 **Hope you like and enjoy! Favorite and/or Follow to support the story.**

 **I'm so sorry it's been forever since I updated. Things have gotten way out of hands and my time was split between other stories, school, and my family's schedule. So here's hoping these next few chapters do well. I've been trying to write them up on my pad first then type them up.**

 **Always know where your story is going.**

Dark Grace: Rose Kiss

A card captor story.

Chapter four: The Castle.

(Grace POV)

We needed to get Sakura and get out of here fast. Someone was living here and sadly they knew exactly who we are. Grabbing Tomoyo's hand, we headed back to the pond and we headed in the other direction.

"This is where Sakura went?" I asked Tomoyo. "Yes. i went this way and she headed to the castle. I wanted to see more of the grounds." Tomoyo said. "Good." "What is going in Grace?" She asked me.

I didn't have time to answer and I also didn't have answers.

I took Tomoyo with me to look for Sakura in the castle. Someone or thing was here and wanted me or Sakura.

"Where is she?" I asked myself. as we headed up to it. We stopped when we reached a ranch. "Guess they didn't have many horses in the stable." Tomoyo said. She was right. It was pretty small for a stable. At least four or three horses pure pen.

"I wonder if there's a bigger one further up this hill." I said looking up past it, there was this big hill. "Is there a well up there?" Tomoyo pointed out a silhouette of possibly a well.

"Maybe. But's it's hard to tell." I said and we kept going.

It wasn't long till we got to the castle bridge. "This place is big." I said to myself. Tomoyo and I ran in and looked around calling Sakura's name.

"Sakura!" I called.

"Sakura!" Tomoyo called also. We had to find her and get out. Fast.

Who knows who knows my real name, but I get the feeling it's bad and Sakura could be in trouble.

"Where do we look first?" Tomoyo asked. She must have not realized just how big this castle was.

It did look big from a distance. But when your inside of it...It's bigger then you'd imagine.

"We better start looking around then." I said starting to walk through the courtyard. But I didn't see the light up in the tower that glowed red like a rose with a shadow of a person.

End of chapter 4.


	5. Chapter 5: Sun Ring

**First Cardcaptor Sakura story so please be nice. I'll try my vary best to make it interesting.**

 **Hope you like and enjoy! Favorite and/or Follow to support the story.**

 **I'm so sorry it's been forever since I updated. Things have gotten way out of hands and my time was split between other stories, school, and my family's schedule. So here's hoping these next few chapters do well. I've been trying to write them up on my pad first then type them up.**

 **Always know where your story is going.**

Dark Grace: Rose Kiss

A card captor story.

Chapter five: Sun Ring.

(Grace POV)

It was dark at this time of night. I guessed it was almost midnight at this point and clouds rolled over head. No moonlight could help up see this time. Please be safe. I thought.

"How long have we been walking?" Tomoyo asked. It was only a few minutes. But knowing her she would say otherwise. "I believe almost an hour." I told her. It was in fact half of that but Tomoyo would just complain more.

We walked more and more as time went by.

"It' been like three hours. When are we getting to the castle door?" Tomoyo asked.

I stopped and looked around. This wasn't right. "Tomoyo. You have a ribbon or something I can use?" I asked.

She nodded and handed me her hair ribbon. I tied it to a pole in the dark. "Let's move." I said.

We walked for another hour or so, till... "Haven't we...That's my ribbon!" Tomoyo shouted.

I turned to see it. But this time, it looked different. Like time itself had eaten it away. Time. It then hit me.

"We've been going in circles! We're in a card!" I shouted.

"What?! Did Sakura-"

"This is something else. It's like the Clow cards. But it's different." I said.

I took out my ring. My sun ring. The ring Clow gave me when I became his apprentice. "Now! Power of the Sun! Great Apollo! Give me the power I seek!" My ring turned into a wand. It was almost like a staff with how ling it was. But it was considered a want to me.

"Grace!" Tomoyo shouted.

"I seek the power of the light. SHINE! Great stars of the night!" I yelled. Pointing my wand up. A beam of light shined out. First it lead up through the clouds and cleared the sky. Second it lead to a window. A red glow shattered the window but no scream.

Once it was done the ribbon turned back to normal. And there we stood in front of the doors to the castle's back entrance. I breathed heavily. It takes a lot of magic to case away darkness. I did give up my own dark magic half. So life has been harder for me.

"Are you okay. Grace?" Tomoyo asked.

I stood slowly and my wand was back to being a ring. "Yeah. I'm fine. Someone was playing up. We walked into a trap." I said.

"But who would-"

"Let's go to that tower." I pointed across the way. "We can come back here. I want to know who we are dealing with. Or what this is." I said.

"I guess. I'll keep trying Sakura." Tomoyo said. I nodded and we went on ahead to the tower.

It was separate from the rest. Once we finally reached the top we looked around inside the castle tower. This was the bird cage. It looked like copper or rose gold.

"This looks like a message room." Tomoyo said. Looking around there were little holes in the wall for birds to lay and rest. "You mean like in the owl tower from Harry Potter?" I asked.

Tomoyo smiled big. It was her favorite book series and even Sakura loved it. I didn't get it. But it did have nice magic and good actors in it. "Yes!" She said. I knew it.

Looking back at the cage I looked inside of it and found a few things.

"Cards?" But not Clow's or Sakura's cards. They were normal playing cards.

But this was only one set. It was all the hearts. "Why was this here?" I asked myself.

I tried to think of what would make sense of all this. "Grace. Look." Tomoyo pointed back at the watch tower. The bells had fallen and the tower was a mess.

"How'd-" I couldn't believe it. But then something else came to view. A half burnt card. I picked it up. A nine of clubs. Written on the top was the word **Shake.**

"What is this?" I dared to ask out loud. "It's like someone had somehow made their own Clow cards." I said.

An explosion went off. Tomoyo and I ran down and saw fire to the entrence to the castle.

"What now?" Tomoyo asked. "We can't get in to get Sakura."

"I think someone is trying to keep us away from her. Or is keeping me from finding something." I said.

Whoever this was,I wasn't scared of them. I'll find Sakura. And I'll stop whoever or whatever this is.

End of chapter 5


	6. Chapter 6: Somethings Never Change

**First Cardcaptor Sakura story so please be nice. I'll try my vary best to make it interesting.**

 **Hope you like and enjoy! Favorite and/or Follow to support the story.**

Dark Grace: Rose Kiss

A card captor story.

Chapter six: Something never Change

(Grace POV)

I walked around the place. The fire wasn't spreading. But the heat from it was real.

"Grace." Tomoyo pointed to the sky.

Looking up I saw something floating too. I reached for it and grabbed it.

It was another card. But this was was a two diamond with the word **Fire** on it.

"This must be some magic. Like that trap we ran into." I told her.

"Come on. We need to get inside. The back way should still be good." I said. Tomoyo nodded. We headed around the castle seeing nothing but wall until...

"Here we go." I said.

We marched inside through the back way. The armory. Where all knights armor and weapons were stored for tournaments and battles.

It was dark but it was huge. Not messy either.

"This place is creepy." Tomoyo said. I couldn't agree more. But we had to quickly find our way around before it was too late. Sakura. Where are you at?

"Look." Tomoyo pointed. "A long hallway!" She ran for it. But what I noticed right before she ran out too far...

"Tomoyo!" I screamed. Grabbing the back of her collar and pulling back just in time.

There was a cliff. In the middle of the castle.

"What?!" She said looking down at the endless pit of the ground.

"This is magic." I said. I noticed a card- No a lot of cards. Whoever used them must have dropped them.

"That was close." I said.

Tomoyo rubbed the back of her neck. "Thanks. Sorry. But, there's the next tower." She pointed across the way.

"And how are we to get there?" I asked.

There wasn't anyway to jump it. Even if we did, it was only a chance we'd make it to the edge at all.

"I wish we could use a card. Fly or Wind would help." Tomoyo said.

"If that's what your thinking, Wind wouldn't do much good. We'd possibly be blown off or further down. Fly is too big to fit. Not even Sakura's key could work. But...Jump might." I said. Thinking about it, it was a high ceiling. It could be possible to use Jump if we had it.

"Jump? But can you do that?" Tomoyo asked.

I could easily summon those from the light. Like Kero has those under his wing. Light, Fire, and Earth.

"I don't know." I told her honestly.

"Lightning is the only other power I can do. I am like Kero and Eriol." I reminded her.

"And I guess also like Spinal too." Tomoyo smiled.

Spinal was another beast like Kero. But was more like a kitten then a bear.

"True. Let's see if I can give this a shot." I said.

Pulling my ring out I summoned my power up to the sky.

Please let this work. I thought.

I began to float. And I grabbed Tomoyo's hand. We slowly floated over the huge chasm.

I had my eyes closed, due to the fact even if I'm reincarnated, I'm still afraid of heights.

I waited till I felt the ground beneath my feet to open my eyes.

"We made it!" Tomoyo shouted. I opened my eyes to seeing the entrance to the tower. And a way down to- "What is that?" I asked.

Tomoyo looked down where I was pointing.

"A church?" Tomoyo questioned.

But something was off. I felt something-Turning around a huge spider appears from the chasm.

"Ah!" Both me and Tomoyo fall down toward the Church. Everything went black.

End of chapter 6


	7. Chapter 7: I Hate Spiders!

**First Cardcaptor Sakura story so please be nice. I'll try my vary best to make it interesting.**

 **Hope you like and enjoy! Favorite and/or Follow to support the story.**

Dark Grace: Rose Kiss

A card captor story.

Chapter seven: I Hate Spiders

(Grace POV)

When I woke up I couldn't move. I slowly opened up my eyes and felt...sticky.

I jumped-Bounced as i realized I was in the worst situation possible. "I hate spiders." I said.

I was caught in a huge spider web. I couldn't move . "Tomoyo!" I shouted.

"Hmm." "Tomoyo!" I called again.

"What?" There she was. I couldn't see her. But I could hear her.

"Grace? What happ- Where are we? What- Webs?" Tomoyo was confused.

"Yes. We're in a huge spider web. That big spider came out from nowhere. Didn't know it was behind us. Sorry Tomoyo." I said.

"That's fine." She said. "Is there a way to get out?" She asked.

"You've seen The last Lord of the Rings, Right?"

"Yes. It was terrible. I didn't understand why Sakura and Syaoran love it so much." I rolled my eyes. "That's what were in." I said.

There was noised but I didn't quiet hear them. "I feel like were playing hide and seek." I said.

"Haha. What makes you think that?" Tomoyo asked.

"Because the spider isn't here. We should be dead." I said.

"But, spiders catch their pray then save it for later when they really get hungry. That or-"

"They save them for the babies." I feared. "I so hate spiders." I said. A single tear fell down my cheek.

"Sorry Grace." Tomoyo said.

It wasn't Tomoyo's fault. She didn't know her fun little garden spider would jump on my face and I ended up in the hospital.

"Look. We need to figure out something." I said.

"Why don't you summon fire?" Tomoyo asked.

I wished. I mean could but... "I need a match. I need some form of light. I can't summon fire like this anyway." I told her.

But, I could summon water. "I could...drown the spider however." I said.

"Will that fill the whole room?" Tomoyo asked.

"I think it might. But the web won't be stick at the same time. We could swim out." I explained.

Tomoyo was silent.

"Okay. Try it." She said. I only hoped we could hold out long enough.

I began my thought process. The sounds of the ocean. The splash of the waves. I breathed in slowly. I felt the water at my finger tips.

I saw myself at the beach. Walking out to the sea. The water on my face, hands, legs. Everywhere. I walked farther and farther out. I was up to my neck. I took a deep breath and went under.

Immediately, I opened my eyes and saw water everywhere. I wiggled myself free. Screeching sounds came from around. I looked up and there was a door. Turning around in water I found Tomoyo who was struggling.

I swam as fast as I could to her. She did wiggle her way out. I reached for her and took her hand.

Pulling her along I swam right up to the door.

More screeching. Looking over I saw the spider trying to get air. And a sack on the ceiling. But it was small.

And with that I got to the door just in time.

We both gasped for air as I tried to get the door open. I finally kicked it and the lock came right off.

"Man! I REALLY hate spiders." I said.

"Yeah. Now, me too." Tomoyo said.

Looking around I realized where we were. "Holy-"

Yup. Inside the church was glass all about- "That's me."

"But if that's you, who is the other girl?"

Two girls. One side was me and the other was her.

"I have no idea." I told her.

End of chapter 7


	8. Chapter 8: A Cursed Rose

**First Cardcaptor Sakura story so please be nice. I'll try my vary best to make it interesting.**

 **Hope you like and enjoy! Favorite and/or Follow to support the story.**

Dark Grace: Rose Kiss

A card captor story.

Chapter eight: The Cursed Rose

(Grace POV)

The glass was beautiful. Even in the moonlight it glowed like it was day.

"I wonder who this other girl is." Tomoyo said.

I did too. Looking at my side of it all the four glass pictures were one; I was born and there was my father and other family. Two; I first met Clow Reed. He looked so young in the glass but was just as enchanting as the day we met. I almost cried seeing him there. Three; was me over Clow's body next to Yue and Kero. The day he split himself in two. Sakura's father and Eriol. And four; was me again, splitting myself and the magic I had. Me and Sora being reborn into the Pevensie family. And right under that, was me and Sakura holding hands.

"This is telling my story. My whole legend." I said.

"Really?" Tomoyo asked.

"This was me when I was born and I had magic. But it was dark magic. Which leads me to meeting Clow Reed. He offers me the chance to learn light magic to over power the dark. And this is when he dies. Or is splitting himself into Sakura's father and Eriol. The last one here is when I did that same thing. And I was reborn with Sora, and meeting Sakura." I told her.

"Then...what about her?" Tomoyo pointed to the girl on the other side.

I studied the glass pictures for a while. "The first one here, I believe it's her birthday. She looks happy." I said.

"This second one, it looks to be a gift from a prince. Maybe. And she looks surprised." I said. I looked ahead and by the last one this was where things went all so terribly wrong.

"The third...Guess she got a rose." That was it. She received a rose fro the prince. But the smile on his face didn't look all too happy. More like, evil.

"Then what about the last one?" Tomoyo asked.

I honestly didn't know for sure but... "It looks like she was the only one who survived whatever plague went on in the kingdom." I said. But it really wasn't clear.

"Maybe if we get out of here will find a library that could tell us more." I said.

"Guess so. Let's get out of here." Tomoyo said. We headed to the door and before I walked through I looked around one last time... "Tomoyo."

"Yeah?"

"Was there a rose there before?" I asked. A White Rose was on the alter at the back of the church. "No. How'd that gt there?" Tomoyo asked.

I wasn't liking this at all. "Let's go. We need to find Sakura first." I said. Closing the door behind us. Thankfully the wall were we fell from was right there. "Vines. Start climbing!" I said. Tomoyo and I climbed up the wall on the vines and got back up to where we were at.

"Finally. Away from there." Tomoyo said.

"Yup." There were many different rooms and hopefully we'd find Sakura in on of them. "Hold on Sakura. Were coming." I said.

Not knowing we were being watched by someone with eyes of a deep red for anger and revenge.

End of Chapter 8


	9. Chapter 9:Evil Prince & Sleeping Beauty

**First Cardcaptor Sakura story so please be nice. I'll try my vary best to make it interesting.**

 **Hope you like and enjoy! Favorite and/or Follow to support the story.**

Dark Grace: Rose Kiss

A card captor story.

Chapter nine: The Evil Prince and Sleeping Beauty.

(Grace POV)

Looking around on the inside of the castle was a sore. One room was a puppet theater room. Which was creepy as heck!

Then a dining room. Filled with roaches EVERYWHERE!

Spiders are one but roaches are another.

And this study room was so small Tomoyo and I couldn't fit in it.

"How does someone work in such a tight space?" I asked.

"One that is a dwarf." Tomoyo joked.

Rolling my head and screaming I couldn't take much more of this.

"Where on earth could Sakura be?"

We soon found our way to the last room. A bedroom...

"Um...Grace?" Tomoyo called me.

With a person in it.

"Well...I don't know what to do about this." I said.

A girl was in the bed. "She doesn't look dead." Tomoyo said. "But not alive either." I said.

Really she looked beautiful but she obviously wasn't breathing.

"This room seems normal." Tomoyo said looking around. It was like a small princess room. But for a child. Not a grown adult.

"Well what now?" Tomoyo asked. "We've been everywhere. No Sakura anywhere."

Unless... "Please don't tell me." I didn't want to finish what my thought was.

"Found you!" A voice screeched.

"What the-" A man stood in the doorway. He was holding up some cards. Like the one's I've ben finding.

"Who are you?" Tomoyo asked.

By the look he looked to be... "The Prince?"

He looked exactly like him. But he should be dead!

"I have you now! princess Rosaline!" He yelled. I looked to the girl in the bed.

Shoot! This was all a trap.

"Tomoyo! Run! now!"

End of chapter 9


	10. Chapter 10: Sakura!

**First Cardcaptor Sakura story so please be nice. I'll try my vary best to make it interesting.**

 **I hope you have enjoyed the adventure with Grace through the** **beginning** **of her journey. Only two more chapters left.**

 **Hope you like and enjoy! Favorite and/or Follow to support the story.**

Dark Grace: Rose Kiss

A card captor story.

Chapter ten: Sakura!

(Grace POV)

Tomoyo and I ran for it. Jumping out of the room as the whole room exploded in fire.

I grabbed Tomoyo and we ran back out of the castle.

We finally were back outside near the church and stables were right up the road.

"Quick! Run for it!" I shouted to Tomoyo.

We both got up and ran for it. Tomoyo was able to hide in the stables, while I dared to jump into the well.

"You!" Too late. I was found real fast. Whoever this guy was...He was persistent.

"I don't know who you are or what you want. But I can tell you right now, I'm not one to mess with." I told him.

He looked like he was crazy. But not damaged at all from that blast.

"You. You won't get away with this! Rosaline!" He shouted.

He thought I was this Rosaline girl? "I'm not her. I'm Grace." I said. Trying to calm him.

But he just wasn't listening.

"YOU WILL DIE!" He yelled running at me.

"Sun!" I shouted holding up my ring. I summoned my staff and was prepared to fight.

I moved to avoid his sword and used my staff to hit him.

"Ow! You will pay!" He kept shouting.

I just moved around. Hoping he'd see what he was doing.

But as I moved...

"Light!" A voice commanded.

I turned to see... "Sakura!" She summoned Light and it gave me a chance to-

"Be GONE!" Who the heck was that?!

Some woman came out of nowhere and she... Wait. The guy is disappearing.

He slowly vanished. "I'll get you one day! You evil-"

"Oh shut up!" The woman said. And he was gone.

"Sakura!" Tomoyo came out of the stable and hugged her best friend.

"Where were you? What happened?" I asked.

"Sorry. I ran into this guy and she said to hide." Sakura explained.

"In that secret tower with no entrance?" I asked.

"No. The well." Sakura pointed to the well up on the hill.

"What?"

"Please to see the great Abby Grace hasn't changed much. Other then her magic and appearance." Said the woman.

"And who on earth are you?" Tomoyo asked.

"I am lady Rosaline. I used to be a princess before Adam...The man earlier, came and gave me a curse. The rose sitting in that church. It was beautifully red at first. Then, as I held it, It turned white. As I looked around, it was dark. And my family, friends, everyone had died. An old curse that has been used in ancient times." The woman explained.

"The Blood Rose." I said. Remembering that in my old books it was a cursed flower that many kings and queens would use against their enemies to give as a peace offering, but it would kill all those who loved the person who received it.

"Yes. Adam. A dear childhood friend of mine. He gave it to me. But once everything was over he was the only one standing. He said: This is what has become of your "love" for people. Nothing but pain and death." He said to me. And so we have been fighting to kill each other's bodies for the last few hundred centuries." Rosaline said.

"And you know who I am?" I asked.

"Yes. Wife of Clow Reed." She said.

"Follow me. You want to see what's in that tower right?"

Tomoyo was curious. I turned to her and Sakura. "Trust me. You'll want to see." Sakura said.

I guess I had too. "Fine." I said. We followed this woman to the back of the castle where...

"A staircase on the wall?" Tomoyo question.

"I give up." I said shrugging my arms.

We climbed up and what I saw...Changed EVERYTHING!

End of chapter 10


	11. Chapter 11: Rosa Kiss PT1

**First Cardcaptor Sakura story so please be nice. I'll try my vary best to make it interesting.**

 **This is it. The end of it all. Or the first adventure. Maybe they'll be another one. Wait and see. Hope you enjoy!**

 **Hope you like and enjoy! Favorite and/or Follow to support the story.**

Dark Grace: Rose Kiss

A card captor story.

Chapter eleven: Rose Kiss PT.1

(Grace POV)

In the tower everything had changed.

On this stone wall looked like carvings of my old life.

Me when I was just a child. Then me when I first met Clow, married him later. Everything about...me.

"I found this place and tried to contact you, but I saw the bell tower on fire. And she came along." Sakura explained.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I'm one of the great recorders of history. Adam and I both were before this curse that split us both apart." She said.

"And somehow he hasn't killed you yet?" I asked.

"He hasn't found my body. So no." This was too- "Sleeping beauty. I bet your the beauty. And Adam was supposed to be your prince." Tomoyo said.

I rolled my eyes. "Rosaline? The princess Aurora from fairytales? I doubt that." I told her.

"Well you could say I'm, sleeping." Rosaline said. "But I'm no beauty."

I raised an eyebrow.

"I am more like a spirit or a lost soul outside her shell. Once my body is gone, I shall be gone forever." She said.

Thinking back, we found a fake body of a child... "Your body. Adam thinks your still a child."

"Correct." She turned to me. "Magic didn't exactly make me immortal. But it did cost something. My soul. While my body aged I slipped into, what you call it, a coma. And Adam took this as a way to kill me once and for all. But the truth of it all is, he is just like me."

Thinking through this whole night, all those cards, "His magic is disintegrating." Magic that takes over your own soul to trade it for a new one to keep magic. But that price is, "The soul of a lover."

Rosaline had tears in her eyes. How sad.

"I just wish we both could move on to the afterlife together. But his own magic is...it's killing him. And his body is in hiding in his own castle. I can't risk going there myself. You saw what he did. I have no more tricks. I'm afraid this is the last of it." She said.

"What does that mean?" Tomoyo asked.

I hated to tell her but-

"Tomoyo. It means, that last one was her last fake. Rosaline can't make anymore fake bodies. She now has to stay closer to her own." Sakura said it.

"What?! but then he'll know where she is!"

"We can't help her." I said. There wasn't anything we could do. Not even Eirol could.

"That's alright. I did want you to see this. Abby. This is your family. You aren't the only one who had great magic. Your father was one for the darker arts. But the rest of you, you all had such good lights. You were just the first." Rosaline told me.

"After you married Clow, you inspired your family to be more bold, and they reached out to use their own magic and talents."

"Then tell me. Are any of them even near where I'm at?" I asked. No one I've felt was close to my magic. Except for Sora.

"Maybe something else will help." Rosaline said.

She took me to another room. It was me, Sakura, Syaoran, and two others. "Sora?"

"This is a whole other universe of yourself. One where you lived happily with Clow, growing old. And Sora became your new successor. You trained your sister to take the place of you and Clow after he died. Staying young just to protect young Sakura and Syaoran. To live as you and Clow did." Rosaline explained.

This was amazing! My whole life, in another world. Happy.

"I can't believe this."

"There are others like this?" Tomoyo asked.

"Look here. You have a cousin living in a school." Sakura pointed out.

"And this one, she looks happy being with this woman and boy." Tomoyo pointed out.

"Many different family members. And there all somewhere in the world. Waiting to be found by there lady." Rosaline spoke.

Me? I can't be. Sakura sure, but not me.

"If you have this much family, then why haven't they been found. Sora found you easily." Tomoyo said.

"Actually, your right." I looked closer at each one.

A girl surrounded by **Angels**

Another in a **School**

One at night under the stars wearing **A Mask**

Two were in fighting stances, **Defending**

A ghost followed the other one. How **Paranormal**

There were so many!

"And all of them are...my family?" I asked.

"Yes." Rosaline patted my shoulder.

"But, sadly, they weren't the only ones." She added.

I moved away worried of what she'd say.

"There are a few of your family that are...More darker then your father was." She explained.

She walked up some stairs and I followed.

Sakura kept Tomoyo busy looking at everything else.

And on a tapestry, there stood five girls.

"Who are they?"

"Your father's side. He influenced his own army at one point. And then passed it all down to his friends. And your uncle." Rosaline added.

I never remembered having an uncle on my father's side. Family on mothers yes. But...

"These five are the dark ladies of time." Rosaline called them.

"They are more evil and powerful then you could imagine. And their leader..." Another tapestry next to it.

"Your cousin." I remembered him. He was one bad boy in my time.

"Corin." I said his name and I felt like his spirit ran right through me, taking my strength with him.

"Yes. Corin. He has so much dark magic, not even Sora could fight him."

"Sora. And me." This wasn't good. "They all made it?"

"Possibly. I only know of those with pure hearts. Not black soulless ones." Rosaline said.

I had a vary bad feeling. Something was coming. A dark and powerful storm. And I needed all the magic I could get to stop it. I had to find them. All of them. My family. To stop Corin.

End of chapter 11

 **Hope this first part is good.**

 **Basically, Grace's family is someone from all of CLAMP works.**

 **I'm sure will get the chance to meet them all one day.**

 **But let's hope we don't run into the Dark Ladies.**

 **See you in 12 and final chapter!**


	12. Chapter 12: Rose Kiss PT2

**First Cardcaptor Sakura story so please be nice. I'll try my vary best to make it interesting.**

 **This is it. The end of it all. Or the first adventure. Maybe they'll be another one. Wait and see. Hope you enjoy!**

 **Hope you like and enjoy! Favorite and/or Follow to support the story.**

Dark Grace: Rose Kiss

A card captor story.

Chapter twelve: Rose Kiss PT.2

(Grace POV)

With the fact now that I wasn't alone in the world it didn't make me feel better. It made me more nervous.

"I can't believe all this. My family." I was just in shock.

"Hey! Grace! Check this out!" Tomoyo was yelling.

I ran back down the stairs to see her reading a book.

"What is it?"

"She found a note book." Sakura said.

"I think we have a way to set Rosaline free from this curse." Tomoyo said.

While I was impressed, how?

"Okay. Tell us. What is the way we COULD help save Rosaline?" I asked.

Tomoyo turned the book over and showed me... "The rose. That's what started this right?" Tomoyo said.

Looking at the book it was telling of how the curse was brought upon... "This is almost the same as..."

"Sleeping beauty." Tomoyo smirked a little.

I rolled my eyes. Okay. So Rosaline was a little bit like that. But that didn't mean-

"The rose is red in the picture here. Is this the same rose as the one we saw in the church?" Tomoyo asked.

"The white one?" I asked.

"Why, yes. But what will this have to do with-" Rosaline was cut off.

"I think we can use the same rose and reverse this curse. Setting you free." Tomoyo said.

It was possible. With Sakura here and her powerful magic it could work.

"If that is true," Rosaline said. "What about my body?" She asked.

That was a good question. What would happen to her body?

"I don't know." Tomoyo said.

"Well we better not do anything till we figure out what would happen." I said.

But I could get a general idea on what would or possibly will happen if we try to save her from this place.

"Whatever you do, please at least try." Rosaline said.

"Why?" Sakura asked.

"Dears. I've been like this for so long. I wish to be with my friends and family once again. If there is anyway to save me from this, set me free. Whatever the cost." She said.

She was ready to give up.

"Just promise me one thing. Save Adam too. If you can." She asked.

I nodded to her. It wouldn't be easy but I would try. We would try.

Tomoyo kept on going through the book and I pulled Sakura aside.

"I think I know what to do." I told her.

"You do?" She looked at me with shock.

"Yes. But...I really would rather not have Tomoyo there. Just, show me the body. And I'll get the rose." I told her.

Sakura nodded. She lead the way outside of the tower and back to where we reunited with her.

"where?" I asked.

"The well." Sakura said.

She pointed to the one on the hill. I wasn't sure why but, "Really?" That felt like it was too open and...stupid.

"There's water at the bottom so you will get wet and all." Sakura added.

With that I ran to the church, grabbed the white rose and hurried back.

Once I got back Sakura was up there waiting.

"You do know your the one who has to go right?" I said.

"What?!"

"Sakura. You have more magic power of breaking cursed them I do. I have half magic. Remember?" I said to her.

Sakura looked at me like she wasn't ready.

"I'll go down with you." I told her.

Rosaline came up from behind us. "Will do what we can." I said.

And with that, Sakura and I jumped in and fell all the way down to the bottom where we hit water.

Gasping for air we found the doors in the middle of the well and swam to them. There was a small ledge to climb on so we could get out of the water and stand up to open up the doors.

Once the doors opened up...There she was. Her real body.

Rosaline was in her bed. if I had it right then... "Just place the white rose on her lips. And then you can use your magic." I told Sakura.

Sakura nodded and did so.

It didn't take her long to take a breath and be ready to use her magic.

As Sakura got ready-

"Sakura! Grace!" Tomoyo was yelling up above.

"Great. What now?" I asked. I poked my head out the door looking up. Tomoyo was looking down at me. "What is the matter?" I ask.

"The Rose is made up of TWO bloodlines!" She shouted down.

I was confused. Until... "It's both Rosaline and Adam. We have to save them both at the same time!" Tomoyo explained.

"How?!" I asked.

"A kiss from two lovers that have shared. The rose red shall flow once again." Tomoyo read.

It still didn't make sense. "Wait. A kiss from two lovers..." Sakura spoke out. She was thinking about it. "You understand it?" I asked her.

She nodded but she didn't seem confident. "I think we have to...Rosaline kiss the rose and we take it to Adam's body and have his kiss it." Sakura said.

This was going to take forever to do. "There is a map in the book! We can use this to-" Tomoyo stopped.

It must have been bad if she went silent all of a sudden. I look to the princess cold body. She looked peaceful enough. Then something caught my eye. Looking at the blanket it looked like an old map.

"I think i see what Tomoyo was-" I really did. The place were Adam's castle was...

"Oh no!" I already knew something was wrong.

"We need to get out of here. Grab the rose." I said to Sakura. She nodded and we flew out on her staff.

"You saw it too?" Tomoyo asked.

I nodded. Pulling out my phone hoping she would answer. "Hey, this is Sora. Please leave me a message or just DON"T"

Same old Sora. I tried Eirol and he didn't answer either.

"Crap! Sora and Eirol are both at Adam's castle. I need to get over there. Or else something bad will happen." I said.

Sakura nodded and Tomoyo understood. She called her mother and told her to hold off on her shoot. And to give me a lift to the spot where my sister was.

"You want us to come?" Sakura asked.

I shook my head. "Stay here with Rosaline and Tomoyo. I'll be back before long. I hope. Besides, I know just who to call if I need backup." I said smiling.

And with that as the sun came up I walked back out of the castle and pushed open the gates. I was going to save my sister.

The End

 **Wow! it's over! No.**

 **Well there will be another story continuing Grace adventures with her friends.**

 **I'll let you know when I have it up. Hope you've enjoyed this story.**


End file.
